Daud
Daud is the leader of a group of assassins known as "the Whalers" that operate in Dunwall. Daud and his assassins are responsible for the death of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, and the kidnapping of her daughter Emily. Biography Little is known about Daud's early life, though his mother is rumored to have come from the Pandyssian Continent. Daud, like Corvo Attano, hails from Serkonos. The Heart reveals that in his childhood, Daud's natural abilities caught the attention of a mysterious actor, which eventually led to his abduction. The book Rumors and Sighting: Daud suggests that at some point between this period and the events of Dishonored, Daud came to Dunwall and began to make a name for himself, "moving among the shop keepers and City Watch Officers of Dunwall like a reaper through wheat." The book suggests that Daud subsequently traveled the Isles seeking Outsider Shrines, which Daud himself confirms. It is rumored that during this time, he spent a winter at the Academy of Natural Philosophy, though there is no additional information to support this assertion. Marked by the Outsider After visiting various shrines around the Isles, Daud became infamous as an assassin, feared not only for his skill, but also for his magic powers. His known powers are Blink (referred to as "transversals"), Bend Time, resistance to poisons (including Corvo's sleep darts), and a skill called Tethering that pulls targets toward the user. Another power gives him the ability to grant lesser versions of his magic to others, which he utilizes in regard to his assassin followers. Daud used these powers to establish himself and the Whalers as assassins for hire to the elite of Dunwall, such as Hiram Burrows, who hired them to assassinate the Empress and kidnap her daughter. The Knife of Dunwall When Corvo pursues Daud to his base in the old Rudshore Commerce Building, it is revealed that Daud feels guilt for killing the Empress, and wishes for redemption. This upcoming DLC follows Daud's quest for redemption, and takes place concurrently with Corvo's quest for revenge. Trivia *Daud is voiced by Michael Madsen. **Daud's personality and outlook are strikingly similar to Michael Madsen's character in the Kill Bill films, Budd. *According to the official guidebook "Ego homini Lupus" ("I am a Wolf to man") is his motto. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Daud with his sword, a special animation plays. In it, Corvo grabs Daud, slits his throat, then throws him to the right as he dies. *Daud cannot be possessed. If Corvo attempts to possess him, Daud's vision will be briefly entered, but no movements can be made. All the while, Daud will mock Corvo saying it was a "nice try", and that his mind is the last place Corvo should be. *Daud can move in real time during Corvo's Bend Time ability. He will say "Nice try, Corvo," if assassination is attempted during Bend Time. *Outside the rail station office in the flooded district mission there are wanted posters for Daud which include a picture of a regular assassin/whaler rather than Daud Gallery Daud.jpg|Daud Daud and the Parabola of the Lost Seasons.png|A painting of Daud by Anton Sokolov. wanted_poster_02_d.jpg|A wanted poster of Daud DaudMurderEmpress.jpg|Daud murdering the Empress. dishonoredknifeofdunwall530.jpg|Daud from Knife of Dunwall Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies